Silbern Blut
by Auramancer
Summary: Silbern Blut: A new assassin team formed by Kritker. They are forced into an underground world withholding dark secrets of society and bloody deeds. Will terrible occurences within the team and an exceptionally difficult new enemy prove to be too much?


Author's note: This story is a continuation of the story Silbern Kreuz, which has since been   
  
discontinued. If this story attracts enough readers, I may continue Silbern Kreuz as a sort   
  
of prequel. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss.   
  
Silbern Blut  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Those of Silver  
  
"Kritiker's teams have been spread to thin, Manx," A man in a high-backed chair said.   
  
The room was dark, only faint outline's of objects could be seen.  
  
"Yes. But we have two new teams," Manx replied. "The team members have all finished   
  
their training. They have already completed several successful missions."  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"You shouldn't worry so much, Persia, our assassins will not fail."  
  
"That's not what's worrying me. How many more lives must we ruin before this world is a   
  
better place, before such powerful, evil people, are gone?"  
  
The woman in red was silent.   
  
The man sighed. "You may go now, Manx. Give them their newest mission."  
  
Manx nodded. "Silbern Blut and Grau Herz are the best, Persia. Don't worry so much."  
  
And with that, she left.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Nebelung, do not approach the target. Wait for Somali."  
  
Taka Ito ignored the woman's voice in his ear. Their target was right below him. He   
  
looked out through the grate of the air-vent and watched the middle-aged corporate kingpin   
  
below him, surrounded by several body-guards.  
  
He knew Cymric was currently several yards away from the target in an empty room   
  
adjoined to the hall. Somali was still dealing with some unresolved body-guards at the   
  
opposite side of the compound. Their plan was to ambush the target and steal the suitcase he   
  
had with him, for that, all three of the teamembers were needed.  
  
Taka let out an impatient sigh. He wanted this mission over and done with, and it was   
  
ridiculous waiting when the target was just feet below him. He brushed some bright, dyed   
  
green hair from his eyes and made up his mind. He was going for it.  
  
He crawled carefully over the grate. He looked down once more before kicking the grate   
  
down and quickly jumping down, slashing his sickle at the body-gaurds.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Nebelung, do not approach the target, wait for Somali," Cymric, Tory Hayes, hissed.  
  
She looked out through the small window on the darkened office's door and clutched her   
  
two daggers tighter. Somali was supposed to have finished off the guards by now. What the hell   
  
was taking him so long?  
  
Tory strained her ears to see if anything was coming from Alexi's frequency in her   
  
earpiece. Nothing.  
  
She took a deep, calming breath. 'We stick to the plan. We wait for Somali. Then, we   
  
ambush.'  
  
It was a bad idea for any of them to take on the sixteen bodyguards on by themselves.  
  
A very bad idea.  
  
It was then when she heard the clash of metal and several shouts.  
  
'I swear I'll kill him,' Tory vowed to herself, charging out of the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Three people, each looking a little worse for wear with reflective streaks of blood   
  
on their black coats, staggered into the Koneko Bakery. A girl with dark brown, almost black   
  
hair and blue-green eyes threw a silver briefcase to the tiled floor, fuming. A young man with   
  
sandy blonde hair walked over to the light-panel and flicker on the lights, as well as locking   
  
the door. His hazel eyes averted from the girl's line of vision.  
  
The last person, a young man with bright green hair and dark brown eyes glared at   
  
the girl. "It's your own falt, Tory," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Tory Hayes ignored his comment. "What the HELL were you THINKING?!"   
  
Taka rolled his eyes. "I was finishing the mission. You should be thanking me."  
  
"Like hell I should!" she shouted. "I told you clearly to STICK TO THE MISSION! YOU   
  
COULD HAVE BOTCHED THE ENTIRE THING!"  
  
Alexi Ivanov, the sandy haired man, quietly left the front of the shop and headed to   
  
the apartments above it. He didn't want to hear another argument.  
  
"I know what I'm doing!" he threw back. "We- I killed the target and we got the   
  
suitcase's data. What more do you want?!"  
  
"I want you to stop acting on impulse and THINKING anad FOLLOWING MY ORDERS!"  
  
"What the hell makes you our leader?!"  
  
Tory was absolutely livid at this point. Her voice lowered dangerously. "I have been   
  
doing this a hell of alot longer than you, Nebelung." She turned towards the back of the   
  
store. "This is your last warning. If you ever so blantantly disregaurd my orders like you   
  
did tonight, I assure you that I WILL make your life a living hell, Ito." With that, she   
  
stormed out of the store.  
  
Taka glared at the suitcase on the floor. "Too late, Hayes," he said quietly. "It   
  
already is."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The streets of New York were always busy on Monday mornings, today was now exception.   
  
The Koneko Bakery had a steady Stream of customers flowing through it. Picking up bagels,   
  
doughnuts, and other freshly baked foods for breakfast.  
  
Tory wiped her hands on her white and red apron bearing the bakery's name before   
  
rubbing her forehead. Alexi was busy giving a box of bagels to a customer, and Taka was no   
  
where to be found.   
  
She sighed. Damn freeloader.   
  
"Alexi," she said in her emotionless tone of voice. "Where's Ito?"  
  
Having wished the customer a good day, the man turned to Tory. "I have no idea. Maybe   
  
you two should just kiss and make up?" he offered, smirking.  
  
"Fuck off, Ivanov."  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Such language," Alexi said, laughing. "Don't worry, I'll go see if he's   
  
still in his apartment. He left through the back of the store and made his way up the metal   
  
staircase that lead to the Silbern team members' apartments.  
  
To tell the truth, Alexi had been very worried about his teammate lately. He knew it   
  
was natural to feel the guilt of murder, of stained hands, of a heavy soul. But something   
  
wasn't quite right with Taka. He was becoming downright morbid during mission. Almost like   
  
he liked getting lost in the thrill of killing, as if to ignore one's own thoughts.   
  
He sighed and walked to the door of Taka's apartment. He knocked twice.   
  
"Hey, Taka. We need you down in the bakery. Now, preferably."  
  
No answer.  
  
Alexi frowned. "Taka? Hey, Ito, c'mon. I don't think Bat Princess is going to kill   
  
you."  
  
Still no answer. Not even a sound.  
  
There was something in the back of Alexi's head that was telling him something wasn't   
  
right. Taka hadn't gone anywhere, they would have seen him leave through the shop. He couldn't  
  
still be sleeping because he was always an early riser.  
  
'Something is definately wrong,' he thought.  
  
"Taka, I'm coming in there in three seconds!" he shouted.  
  
One.  
  
Two.  
  
Three.  
  
Alexi used his assassin strength and plowed right through the door. The inside of the   
  
apartment was dark. The shades were pulled down, no lights were on. Everything was pristinely   
  
clean and orderly.   
  
'Taka always likes things in order before he goes somewhere,' Alexi recalled.   
  
Something in the back of his mind clicked.  
  
He rushed through the apartment. The kitchen was empty, the bathroom was empty, only   
  
the bedroom left to look in.  
  
'Being withdrawn, strange behavior, morbid actions, everything as if he were leaving to   
  
go somewhere...' Alexi came upon the closed door of the bedroom.  
  
He turned the knob and pushed it open.  
  
His eyes widened, his stomach convulsed, and he fell to his knees in shock.  
  
There, right across the room from him under the window, lay Taka. His wrists slashed,   
  
blood sunken into the carpet surrounding him.   
  
'Suicidal behavior...'   
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tory had notified Kritiker, voice still as emotionless as ever. The body was taken away. There was no family to tell, no   
  
friends to notify. Alexi packed up Taka's apartment and the small amount of belongings he had.   
  
Days past, then the funeral came.  
  
No one except Alexi and Tory saw the casket lowered into the ground. Tory left without   
  
a word. Alexi followed a few moments later.  
  
Things in the bakery went on as if nothing had happend. Alexi kept smiling, Tory kept   
  
scowling. Nothing changed.  
  
At night, the two remaining teammembers tried to break the information contained on   
  
three disks the had retrieved from their target on that fateful mission, but their attempts   
  
proved fruitless. Neither had any idea what data was held on the disks.  
  
They would keep trying.  
  
But one thing had changed in the minds of the two Silbern Blut members. Sanity was a   
  
fickle friend.   
  
On a grey and drizzly Saturday afternoon, that thought was about to become much   
  
clearer. A young girl, no older than fifteen, showed up in the doorway of the Koneko Bakery.   
  
Her hair was long, mid-back length and dark. Her black eyes sparkled.   
  
Tory looked at the girl questioningly.  
  
"Hello!" the girl said, cheerfully. "My names Jocelyn Reyes."  
  
"And?" Tory asked boredly.  
  
The girl beamed brightly. "Manx sent me."   
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
End Chapter 1 


End file.
